Tale of the Bee
by Palace Dog
Summary: Soi Fong's younger days with Yoruichi. The little times they had and how meaningful they were.


Don't own, don't sue Mochi

_Tale of the Bee: part I_

Born and raised in an anonymous lower house of the Shihouin family, I lived with my 5 brothers and parents. Despite our poverty my family was proud and prideful, all of us were expected to become part of the special forces and serve under the Shihouin house or be exiled. It was a great honor and an honor I nor my brothers could ever stray from. In the end my brothers did not stray from their family path and thus all 5 died in battle.

_I was distraught._

No longer did I want to uphold this family tradition, this _massacre_, but I had no choice. And to honor the dead I did the only thing I knew of in order to rebel. I changed my name and adopted my grandmothers.

_My name is Soi Fong and this is my story..._

* * *

I devoted myself with the soul purpose of becoming the top, the best that my family could look up to despite the fact that I was a weak nothing of a girl. I worked tirelessly, endlessly, and each day matured me as if it were a year. I felt so old yet in reality I was only 14 and I had achieved my goal, I was the head guard of the special forces. But what now? _What was my purpose? _This didn't matter. What mattered was the here, the now, and that my parents were proud and that I was _empty._

But then I met_ her._

It was during one of our routine watches that I met her. A rather dull task to say the least where I was in the center row. Suddenly I felt the whole hallway light up in apprehension. At the time I wondered what the reason for this tense atmosphere was but I was quickly answered. The large doors creaked open revealing our rarely seen leader, our princess, the goddess that was_ Yoruichi Shihouin._

_She was breathtaking. _

Her presence brought about an air of admiration and awe. There was not a single guard in the room that was not smitten by her beauty. It was then she approached me. I the shortest, scrawniest, youngest of all the guard. My eyes widened and I held my breath when she stood towering before me..

"Buzz buzz buzzz, ah a little bee."

Yoruichi-sama placed a lean hand over my unruly locks and ruffled them.

"And what is your name, little bee?"

My eyes widened even more and I blushed profusely as she stared at me expectantly. _Could this goddess be talking to me? _I quickly squeaked out what I hoped to be my name.

"S...Soi...Soi Fong."

She smiled at me warmly, I felt as if I were about to melt. Her dark skin complimented her darker hair, he body, her form, everything about her was perfect. She truly was a goddess.

"Soi Fong is it? Little bee."

"Y..YES!"

My embarrassment practically leaked out of my voice, I started trembling. Yoruichi smirked and gave out an amused laugh, I blushed a darker shade of red.

"Well then little bee would you care to join me for lunch?"

_She was asking me to join her?!_

My face could not hide my astonishment, I almost choked on my answer and ended up speaking to the ground as if I had no right to reply.

"I..it would bbe...a true honor...Yoruichi-sama..."

When I raised my head, the look on Yoruichi-sama's face became yet another cheeky grin. She snaked her arm around my waist before I had time to blink. I squeaked in surprise while she let out a throaty chuckle.

"Well then little bee, I will need an experienced guard such as yourself to accompany me, let us be off."

"As you..w..wish...Yoruichi-sama."

Her grin grew wider as she dragged me along the remaining corridor to her dinning area.

-

We arrived in the dinning room and I was blown away by its elegance. Something told me that today I was in for many surprises.

"So, what do you think? Pretty classy huh..."

She sighed in a rather bored tone and disentangled her arm from my wast, the loss of warmth left me slightly lonely. But I was so excited at this possible development of friendship that I threw out all formal manners and spoke with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"B..but th..this is _amazing!_ The decor and everything matches perfectly, everything is perfect, just like..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just like?"

Yoruichi-sama's voice quickly changed to a rather seductive tone.

"L...like"

"Like?"

"...you...Yoruichi...sama.."

I lowered my head and practically muttered my answer to the floor, unable to face the goddess.

"You're very interesting Soi Fong, I like you."

She ruffled my messy hair as I glanced up at her with utter disbelief and blushed, returning my face toward the ground. _S..She..actually likes me?_ In all my life no one had ever said something so endearing to me so causally. My family always hid any affection toward me. But how could the great Yoruichi Shihouin even begin to _like_ me? I was such a stuttering poor excuse of a person.

"Hey now whats wrong? You don't have to act so formal with me, its not like I'm going to bite you."

She let out another laugh and greeted me with an ever broader smile.

"C'mon lets eat little bee."

"Yes."

I almost whispered and followed obediently behind her.

-

Our lunch consisted of a multitude of delicacies I didn't even know existed. Coming from a relatively poor family these sort of foods were never once brought to my attention let alone eaten. I simply stared at its quantity, not knowing which to start with.

Yoruichi-sama brought her attention toward me and playfully nudged my side.

"Food is for eating not staring." She chuckled.

I turned my head to face the wall and responded.

"B..but Yoruichi-sama...I am not worthy of this consumption. A..a ssimple bowl of rice would due..."

Yoruichi-sama looked shocked as if I had just insulted her.

"Jeez little bee you as so humble. Here, I'll let you try my favorite if you can't decide."

She raised an expensive pair of chopsticks toward my face with what looked like a dish that cost more then all the food I had consumed in the past 14 years.

"B..but..."

"No buts!"

She lightly caressed my face and with lightning fast movements, shoved the food into my protesting lips.

"Mrrfmm"

I savored each bit of flavor, the eel, the texture, and swallowed it slowly. It was the best thing I had ever eaten. I bowed my head and spoke.

"It was delicious...Y..Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi-sama gave me another look of disbelief.

"You don't think thats _all_ your eating do you?!"

I nodded mutely.

Yoruichi bust into a fit of laughter, I looked at her with confused wide eyes and blushed.

"H..have I..I upset you?"

"AHAhaha w..wait no haBWAHA no little bee haha."

Wiping the tears from her eyes she regained her composure and sat up.

"I meant to tell you this is ALL for you. It would be an insult if you didn't eat everything on your plate and more."

She made a sweeping gesture at the remaining food that clustered about a long banquet table.

"E...EH?"

I blushed a few shades darker..

"B..but Yoruichi-sama...this..this is your food..I could never even think of..."

"Eating it? Thats right I can't either and I need your help."

She snared me again in her limbs and began popping more food into my mouth before I could protest. After about 10 minutes of this I complied in letting her feed me however she wished but I quickly snatched up my own chopsticks and began eating like a starved rabbit.

"Haha thats the spirit!"

She soon started on her own food and after 30 minutes we both collapsed on the floor, too stuffed to even move.

"T...thank you...Yoruichi-sama...it was...the best meal I've ever had...I am honored."

I gasped a few times and rolled onto my feet.

"Well it won't be your last."

I felt hot breath behind me, before I had time to react Yoruichi-sama encircled me into a hug.

"Y..y...y.."

I couldn't even say her name I was shaking too much.

"That was the most fun I've had in years!"

I could feel her laughter rumble through her body but she halted it abruptly and whispered into my ear.

"Will you stay with me, little bee?"

My body continued to shake and I felt my eyes sting with emotion. Tears welded up and slowly trickled down my cheek.

"I...it...would..be...an..honor."

I didn't think she heard my reply until I felt the goddess squeeze me tighter.

"No, it is I that am honored, little bee."

_From that day forward I was hers and hers alone. This unworthy guard with messy hair and awkward limbs would protect her goddess, with all she had._

-TBC


End file.
